


When You Were Drunk (Version 2)

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Jeremwood Oneshots [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH Live, Achievement Hunter Live, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Fluff, battle buddies, drunk proposals, jeremwood, jeremy is so precious, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Jeremy doesn’t remember much about the after meet up party, only that he got very drunk. When he makes it back to the hotel room sobered up he realizes just how much he fucked up.





	When You Were Drunk (Version 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the second version! Based off of a video on twitter of the meet up in Australia.

Jeremy laughed with Alfredo as they walked back to the hotel they were staying at, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before they had to fly out to the next city. The first meet up of the AH Live tour in Australia was officially over, the event going better than the lad had expected. While the event had ended some time ago he'd stayed at the pub with many of the fans and just had a good time, laughing, drinking, and being with all the people who came out to see the crew. He loved it all, loved the people, loved the energy, loved his job. Alfredo had tried to go shot for shot with him, a mistake the man soon regretted, realizing why no one could outdrink a Dooley.

 

Jeremy had been drunk for a good portion of what he called "the after party", remembering vague bits and pieces of the evening before some of the mods for he and Ryan's twitch chat had gotten him some food and water to help him sober up. Now that his head was a bit clearer he was ready to pass out before doing it all over again.

 

When he walked into his room he saw Ryan sitting there on his bed, hands folded in his lap and looking slightly nervous and uncomfortable. Jeremy hoped his friend was alright, he'd been overjoyed when he found out they'd be roommates for the tour and he didn't want to screw that up.

 

"Hey Ryan, you okay buddy?" he asked. Ryan looked up and he offered a small smile.

 

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking about something," he said quietly.

 

"You left the party early, missed you," Jeremy said as he walked to his bed and started taking off his top shirt.

 

"Yeah, um...sorry, about that. Something happened and I needed some space to process it," Ryan replied slowly.

 

"What happened? Are you alright? Do I need to punch some asshole in the face?" Jeremy asked growing concerned. Ryan wasn't usually affected by much and it took a lot to phase him like this.

 

"No no! Nothing like that, I'm okay just a little..." Ryan hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "Confused I guess?"

 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Jeremy asked as he walked back and sat beside his Battle Buddy on the bed. Ryan hesitated again before scratching the back of his neck.

 

"Um...you might want to check tumblr real quick," he said slowly.

 

Jeremy was confused but he pulled out his phone and opened up tumblr. His eyes grew wide when he saw what was flooding the site. Pictures of him kissing Ryan, like full on making out, were everywhere, there was even video of it! He felt his blood drain as he clicked on one video, watching as a crowd of fans formed a small walkway and told him it was a catwalk. He felt his world shatter when he heard his own drunk voice shout out "why am I marrying Ryan?" before he walked down the walkway towards an awkward looking Ryan, a fan even escorting him, before he was standing in front of the gent.

 

"No," he breathed as he watched in horror. He saw himself look up at Ryan and boldly propose, saying he wanted to kiss the man right there on the spot, Ryan's eyes growing large as he nodded and Jeremy leaning up, kissing the man.

 

Jeremy groaned as he shut off his phone and held his face in his hands. This was so wrong, so embarrassing, he'd drunkenly proposed to his best friend and made out with him!

 

"Ryan I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that! I was drunk and being an idiot!" he scrambled to say as he stood and leaned against the wall.

 

"Jeremy..."

 

"I'm an idiot when I drink, I'm so sorry! I'll understand if you don't want to be roommates anymore I can switch with Geoff or something if that'll make you more comfortable," the lad sputtered, panicking. He'd had the biggest crush on Ryan since before he'd even been hired at Roosterteeth, the crush growing over the years. He hadn't wanted to admit it to the gent, unsure if the feelings were mutual, not wanting to ruin any sort of relationship that he and Ryan had.

 

"Jeremy..." Ryan tried again.

 

"Fuck I'm such an idiot! I've messed everything up! Please don't be mad Ry it's my fault!" Jeremy was on the verge of a panic attack when suddenly Ryan was standing in front of him, pressing the lad against the wall and crowding his space.

 

Before the lad knew what was happening Ryan had pressed his lips against his own, a soft gentle kiss that surprised Jeremy, a small squeak escaping him before he practically melted into Ryan, returning the kiss. When the gent pulled away both were panting for breath, Jeremy in a daze and confused as he looked up into Ryan's bluer than blue eyes.

 

"You talk too much. I'm not mad at you," the gent said.

 

"Y-you're not?" Jeremy stuttered.

 

"No, just a little confused," Ryan said gently. Jeremy swallowed and nodded his understanding. This wasn't what he'd been expecting.

 

"D-did you mean it?" Ryan asked.

 

"What?"

 

"Did you mean what you said? That you love me?" Ryan asked quietly.

 

"I-I...well, yeah," Jeremy somehow managed to get out. Ryan looked at him and a smile played across his face, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink.

 

"Really?"

 

"Ryan, I've had the biggest crush on you for so long you've no idea buddy!" Jeremy laughed.

 

"Well, that's good to know. Cause I've had a crush on you for years now," Ryan admitted.

 

"Y-you what?" Jeremy breathed, feeling his heart soar.

 

"Since the day I first saw you," Ryan smiled.

 

Jeremy felt the blush creep into his face, felt his heart swell with happiness. He hugged Ryan and the gent gave him a small squeeze, resting his cheek on the top of Jeremy's head.

 

"I love you Ryan," Jeremy breathed.

 

"I love you too Jer," Ryan smiled as they swayed slightly.

 

The two lay down on Ryan's bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile, talking a little and holding each other's hands. After a moment of silence in which Jeremy thought Ryan had fallen asleep the gent spoke.

 

"So I guess we're engaged now," he smiled.

 

"Oh my fuck you're awful!" Jeremy exclaimed and smacked Ryan with one of the pillows, the two laughing. "I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

 

"I'll think about it," Ryan chuckled as he turned over and gave Jeremy another kiss.


End file.
